A Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend
by silvervixen18
Summary: A women who was once real but thought a legend might be the only hope fo the world...or is she really just a legend?....... "The darkness is nearing, I can feel its coldness scratch at my soul as it gets closer by the days"....."HURRY Sarah"...." Oh godde


Title: The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend  
  
Author:silvervixen18  
  
** i changed my name from charity2 to this new one**  
  
Rating: PG (for now but later it will be higher)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the sailor moon characters but, I proudly own this story!  
  
I hope you enjoy my story!! I don't think I'm copying anybody so if I am sorry! I think this plot has never been done before? Oh well if it has I hope its better!!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
~The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend~  
  
An orange glow could be seen coming from a little window of a cottage, which was buried deep in the forest. Inside things had been strewn about in a cluttered mess. A young woman sat at an old table hurriedly writing something on a piece of parchment. The soft light that came from a single candle reflected off her form creating shadows around the small room. If you listened close enough you could here her soft mumbles as she thought of what to say.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
I need to tell you something of Great importance. I can't seem to be able to put these things I must tell you in words. All I can say now is that by the end of this letter you will be confused by many things. But, what I need you to do is to just follow my instructions as fast as you can! I guess I should start from the beginning. I can't tell you all the details now but in time I will tell you all of it.  
  
Once a long time ago when the dark and terrifying times were slowly ending by a power filled with faith, hope, and love that came from a young and newly crowned Queen; a baby was born to her. Her name was……. Serenity. A name that would soon be spoken of by every man, women, and child even after her days were to end. This baby would be the hope of the universe and its people. She faced many evil things but the one thing the never did was give up. The people said they would always remember her. When she passed away there was a grand funeral held and everyone from the moon participated. They sang and danced; the people knew she would not want them to mourn her so it was a wonderful and happy celebration. They honored her for everything she did for them and they swore to never forget her. But, the one thing no one knew was the truth of how she died. I can't explain it all to you now but I will when the time is right. There are only nine others who know the truth of her and still remember her, not including myself. You know of the nine I speak of you've met them once before. You said they seemed very special in some way but you could not figure what it was. Well this is it.  
  
It has been so long since Serenity walked among us that people have started to forget the price she paid for all of us. I know you have only heard of her as a legend, Sarah, but she was real. She has been spoken of less and it has come to pass that she is merely a legend to many. It is time she be released and arise once again. The darkness is nearing, I can feel its coldness scratch at my soul as it gets closer by the days. Soon the universe will know her once gain, but I fear the evil is coming back stronger than ever. I've seen the evil slowly pulsate around the towns, the villages, and the people especially. No one has noticed a difference in the way the people act towards each other except me. You must hurry and warn the others….. She must be awakened soon! Or I fear the darkness will consume us all!  
  
We must gather the rulers and tell them to get their armies and all their magic wielders ready! Tell the others to meet me at the sacred realm in two days. I must consult with the others first before we confront the rulers. I haven't much time to tell you any more I'm leaving today to the sacred realm. You must HURRY Sarah I think the descendents of the evil followers have started to notice something. Tell them to take everything they don't want to leave behind. We can no longer interact freely with the public. It is no longer safe. I only regret not saying something sooner. Be careful this letter cannot fall into the wrong hands or we will all be doomed! This is why I am entrusting it to you. Travel only in the day and take shelter in secluded and covered areas. Trust only your heart no one or anything else. If you feel uneasy somewhere don't just brush it off leave as quickly as you can until you feel completely safe. Be safe Sarah and be careful you are in my prayers! May the gods watch over you.  
  
~~~Rei~~~  
  
She hurriedly folded the letter, put it in the envelope, and sealed it with wax bearing her symbol. She rushed outside towards her horse that was anxiously stomping at the ground and neighing with excitement. "Phoebes Demos!" Two black crows with silver eyes came swooping down towards the young girl. "Take this to Sarah and do not let any one see you". Rei held out her hand as Demos clamped the letter within his claws and both birds flew off into the sky. She climbed on top her horse and looked back one last time knowing that if indeed she saw her little cottage again it would not be until a very long time. Suddenly her hands flicked the reigns and she galloped off into the darkening night her raven hair blowing in the wind behind her.  
  
~~Like it? Hate it? Review it!!!! (pleaze!)  
  
-Charity 


End file.
